<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll protect you... Maybe. by DraculaN666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635869">I'll protect you... Maybe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666'>DraculaN666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata tiene la brillante idea de invitar a Kageyama para que le acompañe a la nueva casa del terror que han abierto. Su brillante plan es proteger a Tobio cuando éste no pueda más con el terror.</p><p>Obviamente, nada puede fallar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll protect you... Maybe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Shot escrito para Mari Ale que aceptó hacer un intercambio conmigo sólo porque estaba aburrida un día.</p><p>Muchas gracias nena, espero te guste el resultado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>Era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error.</p><p>La idea al principio le había emocionado muchísimo. Quizás era porque Yamaguchi contaba la historia de una forma muy soñadora y emocionado por todos los sucesos.</p><p>Según contaba el pecoso, Tsukishima le había invitado a ir con él a una nueva casa del terror que habían abierto cerca de la escuela por estar cerca la fecha de Halloween. Yamaguchi admite que la idea no le emocionaba para nada ya que no es muy bueno con los sustos repentinos. Ni con los sustos en general. Pero sabe que Tsukki es fanático de esas cosas y Tadashi no quería que su mejor amigo invitara a nadie más.</p><p>Al principio todo iba bien. Gente disfrazada con mucha sangre falsa sobre ellos, horribles imágenes en las paredes y gritos de agonía de fondo. Lo que uno supone que va a encontrar en ese tipo de lugares. Pero entre más se adentraban en el lugar, más oscuro se ponía todo hasta llegar un momento donde no sabía dónde estaba Tsukishima ni cuál es el camino que debía tomar.</p><p>Yamaguchi se quedó congelado del miedo cuando el sonido de unas pisadas, lentas y que se arrastraban, se acercaban poco a poco hasta donde él se encontraba. Pensó que iba a soltar un terrible grito de pavor cuando un toque delicado atrapo su mano.</p><p>—Aquí estoy —le susurro Tsukki de forma tranquilizadora. Le dio un apretón en la mano y luego le soltó para tomarle de la cintura y guiarle todo el camino hasta la salida.</p><p>Tadashi se había aferrado con todo su ser a Tsukki hasta que lograron salir del lugar y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que logró tranquilizarse.</p><p>—Lo siento, Tsukki —dijo Yamaguchi cuando los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaron un poco.</p><p>Sólo en ese momento Yamaguchi se dio cuenta que Tsukishima no le había soltado aún de la cintura y, de hecho, parecía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.</p><p>—No me pidas disculpas —respondió el rubio, comenzando a caminar sin soltar al castaño—. Pensé que sería más interesante.</p><p>Ese último comentario había calado un poco en Yamaguchi, quien pensaba que Tsukki se refería a que ir con él no era realmente tan interesante.</p><p>—No pensé que estaría tan oscuro, creí que el maquillaje sería más detallado y que habría oportunidad de…</p><p>Se detuvo antes de terminar esa oración al ver el rostro cabizbajo del otro.</p><p>—No estoy diciendo que no es interesante salir contigo, Yamaguchi —adivinó rápidamente los pensamientos del otro, soltándole un poco para ponerse frente a él—. Me refiero a que es bastante aburrida esa casa. Aunque sólo quería una excusa para pedirte salir conmigo.</p><p>—No necesitas una excusa para que quiera salir contigo, Tsukki —respondió confundido. Tsukishima debería saber que siempre que le pidiera algo, Yamaguchi encantado haría las cosas.</p><p>Sin embargo, no espero que Tsukishima se acercara lo suficiente para besar fugazmente sus labios, intentando no parecer demasiado azorado al separarse.</p><p>—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a pedirte que seas mi novio.</p><p>Llegados a esa parte del relato parece que el rostro de Yamaguchi va a arder en llamas y se detiene abruptamente sin querer entrar en más detalles del resto de la cita que tuvo con Tsukishima.</p><p>No es que a Hinata le interese demasiado, pero le gustaría tener ideas de qué hacer después. Porque tomó la absurda decisión de seguir los pasos del rubio y llevar a Kageyama a una cita en la casa del terror, y justo en el momento indicado donde el moreno estará aterrado por toda la situación, Hinata llegará a su rescate y una vez tranquilos, hará su declaración, mostrándole a Tobio que puede protegerle en las situaciones adecuadas.</p><p>Lo cual, por supuesto, es de las ideas más estúpidas que ha tenido Hinata en toda su vida después de decidir ir solo al baño antes de un partido sabiendo los peligros que acechan en esos lugares.</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>La pregunta es ¿por qué es una estupidez la idea de Hinata? O quizás ¿dónde está la falla en su lógica?</p><p>Muy simple, los nervios de acero que tiene Kageyama y su propia cobardía.</p><p>No fue muy difícil convencer a Kageyama de ir con él a visitar la casa del terror, lo cual le resultó extraño a Hinata quien ya se veía por toda la escuela suplicándole al moreno que le acompañara, aunque sea un ratito para ver si daba tanto miedo como la gente decía.</p><p>—¡Kageyama! ¡Vamos a ver la casa del terror! —fue la forma en que se le ocurrió invitarle. No hacer parecer nada comprometedor a parte de una salida de amigos.</p><p>Igualmente le preguntó cuando sólo eran ellos dos para que nadie más se colara en los planes.</p><p>—Sí, parece buena idea —fue la contestación que obtuvo para su total sorpresa. De hecho, Kageyama lucia ligeramente entusiasmado con el plan. Quizás a él también le gustaban esas cosas de terror.</p><p>Lo cual, pensando bien en ello, truncaba un poco sus planes porque si Kageyama está acostumbrado a las cosas de terror quiere decir que Hinata no tendrá oportunidad de consolarle con sus besos y abrazos.</p><p>Pero no perdería la esperanza. Ha escuchado a muchos decir que el lugar es terrorífico y confía en que, aunque sea Kageyama puede que termine llorando en sus brazos. Claro que sí.</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>O claro que no. Porque por alguna razón nunca cruzó por su mente que sería él quien más estuviera sufriendo durante toda la experiencia.</p><p>Todo iba normal y correcto al principio. Compraron las entradas y esperaron su turno pacientemente.</p><p>La casa era enorme, habían adaptado una vieja casa abandonada con diferentes habitaciones y pasillos, cuidando siempre de no dejar entrar a la gente a las partes más delicadas. El camino hacia la salida estaba marcado con tenues luces de neón para que a nadie le diera por explorar más allá de los límites bajo la amenaza de “quien se pierda puede nunca encontrar el camino de regreso”. Se entraba por pequeños grupos de personas, máximo seis personas juntas o en parejas si querían disfrutar la experiencia de forma más privada. Cada cinco minutos entraba un nuevo grupo.</p><p>Se creaba más expectativa al escuchar los gritos de terror del grupo que va antes que uno y como la salida es por la parte trasera de la casa, los que estaban a punto de entrar no tenían oportunidad de preguntar a alguien más que tal la experiencia.</p><p>Hinata estaba muy arrepentido desde antes de entrar. La casa a pesar de la cantidad de gente que había esperando su turno en la parte de afuera, se veía tétrica y descuidada. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas con pedazos de madera para impedir el paso de la luz, pero de vez en cuando veía sombras moverse por los pisos superiores. A veces incluso, creía ver ojos acechando entre los huecos y eso mejoraba nada.</p><p>El grito de una chica dentro de la casa le heló la sangre y recordó el papel que les hicieron firmar antes de entrar, donde los trabajadores se deslindaban de cualquier accidente que ocurriera y donde ellos debían asegurar que no sufrían de ninguna enfermedad que pudiera agravarse por un susto.</p><p>¿Hay enfermedades que se agravan después de asustarse mucho? ¿Uno puede enfermar del susto?</p><p>No estaba seguro y no sabía si tenía ganas de averiguarlo.</p><p>—Relájate, idiota —dice amablemente Kageyama, quien está a su lado viendo cómo de a poco se está volviendo loco.</p><p>Tobio, sin embargo, se ve bastante tranquilo y hasta un poco entretenido y expectante por todo lo que les espera, para frustración de Hinata quien piensa que debe considerar mejor sus planes en el futuro.</p><p>Por fin llega su turno. El empleado en la puerta que recibe los boletos está vestido como la muerte, con una túnica negra que le cubre todo el cuerpo, una guadaña que se ve bastante real y una máscara en blanco. Es aterrador sobre todo porque lo único que hace es estirar la mano para recibir los boletos y susurrar en voz ronca.</p><p>—Sigan el camino —antes de abrir la puerta e ignorarles.</p><p>Kageyama lidera el camino sin titubear ni un segundo, al contrario de Hinata que casi va arrastrando los pies por el lugar.</p><p>—Camina bien —le regaña Kageyama, mientras le toma de la mano para que vaya a su altura mientras caminan.</p><p>Hinata está tan asustado que no le presta demasiada atención ni le da tiempo de emocionarse por ir los dos de la mano.</p><p>A pesar que acaban de dejar la puerta de entrada detrás de ellos y que apenas es media tarde y hay mucha luz de día, el lugar está horriblemente oscuro.</p><p>Hay unas luces de neón verde en el suelo que apenas dirigen el camino, pero nada más. Le cuesta mucho que la vista se le aclimate a la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hace, se da cuenta que hay más iluminación que las luces en el suelo. Pero son luces rojas dentro de diferentes habitaciones, como si estas marcaran entradas que pueden explorar si así lo quieren. Hinata nota también con horror cómo las escaleras están cerradas, prohibiendo la entrada al segundo piso y piensa en las sombras y los ojos que vio por las ventanas y no puede evitar el escalofrío de miedo que le recorre el cuerpo.</p><p>El lugar está silencioso. Hay débiles murmullos que atribuye a las personas que entraron poco antes que ellos, pero aparte de eso, no hay nada más.</p><p><em>No</em>, piensa después. <em>También hay pasos</em>, tenues pasos que se arrastran lentamente hasta que, de nuevo, con horror se da cuenta que viene del piso superior.</p><p>Sus brazos están enganchados al brazo de Kageyama antes de poder procesar nada.</p><p>—No me sueltes —le suplica al moreno, ya sin pensar ni por un segundo en ser él quien trate de mantener calmado a Tobio.</p><p>Kageyama no dice nada ni intenta soltarle en ningún momento, sólo sigue avanzando a paso lento hasta llegar a una de las puertas.</p><p>—Veamos que hay aquí —ofrece Kageyama, abriendo lentamente la puerta.</p><p>Hinata quiere cerrar los ojos, pero también siente curiosidad por las cosas que pueden esconderse en esas habitaciones.</p><p>Debe aguantar el grito de terror cuando al abrir por completo la puerta se encuentran una habitación bañada en luz roja, a penas iluminando la escena frente a ellos. Hay una chica de cabellos largos y negros, con una bata color blanco cubriendo su cuerpo. Todo su cabello de apariencia sucia y desordenada le cae por la cara, pero lo horroroso no es lo cliché de la aparición, sino que la chica está amarrada a la pared con unas cadenas de aspecto grueso y pesado. Antes que se den cuenta, la chica está corriendo hacia ellos, dejando al descubierto su rostro demacrado y demoniaco. Las luces del lugar parpadean de pronto y cada que se vuelven a encender la chica está cada vez más y más cerca de ellos. El roce de las cadenas sobre el suelo confunde un poco otro sonido que hay en la habitación y Hinata con horror se da cuenta que son gruñidos.</p><p>Ya se imagina ser atrapado por ese demonio y siendo arrastrado hasta las profundidades del infierno cuando Kageyama cierra de un portazo y suelta un suspiro. Hay un choque contra la puerta, pero nadie intenta abrirla.</p><p>—Estuvo cerca —dice sin demasiada emoción e intenta volver a caminar por el pasillo, lo cual es difícil porque ahora Hinata está enrollado en todo su cuerpo sin ganas de dejarlo ir—. Suéltame un poco —pide el moreno, intentado alejar al pequeño, pero Hinata parece que se ha aferrado con uñas a él y está paralizado en su lugar.</p><p>Como puede, Kageyama sigue caminando de esa forma sin quejarse demasiado. Piensa en si es buena idea o no abrir la siguiente puerta o sólo caminar directo hasta la salida, pero ya están ahí, ya pagaron la entrada y está disfrutando mucho de ese pequeño cuerpo aferrado al suyo así que, sin más, abre la siguiente puerta.</p><p>Hinata no quiere mirar, de verdad que no, cree que una habitación es más que suficiente por un día, pero la curiosidad puede más que él.</p><p>Igual que la otra, la habitación sólo está iluminada por focos de color rojo, haciendo difícil la visibilidad. En un primer vistazo parece que no hay nada y eso logra que Hinata se relaje lo suficiente para soltar un poco su agarre en Kageyama. Quiere poner un pie dentro de la habitación, pero el moreno lo detiene y lo aleja al mismo tiempo que ven algo arrastrase hasta a ellos. Parece un niño, o una persona muy pequeña, que se mueve, o se arrastra, ninguno está totalmente seguro, hasta ellos de una forma extraña. La piel pálida y el rostro ojeroso que tiene pintado un rictus de terror logra hacer brincar a Hinata en su lugar hasta que literalmente está colgando de la espalda de Kageyama.</p><p>—Cierra la puerta, ¡ciérrala! —se escucha gritar y siente cómo Kageyama se mueve hasta que la puerta se cierra.</p><p>El moreno siente el loco latir del corazón de Hinata en su espalda y no le pide que se baje. Por el contrario, comienza a caminar con él de esa forma por toda la casa, ignorando un par de puertas en el camino. Hay una que se agita ferozmente por unos golpes al otro lado y sabe que definitivamente esa no debe ni considerar abrirla. Están pasando frente a ella cuando, de todas formas, se abre sola y una persona con una máscara deforme sale agitando lo que parece la imitación de una cierra eléctrica, con sonido incluido y todo.</p><p>—¿Enserio? —pregunta Kageyama incrédulo, nada sorprendido. Lo que de verdad le aterra es que Hinata pegó un brinco de su espalda al suelo y salió corriendo despavorido—. ¡Espera, idiota! —grita yendo detrás de él.</p><p>Hinata siempre es bastante rápido al correr en un día normal, pero Kageyama se da cuenta que aterrorizado es muchísimo más veloz. Le cuesta bastante darle alcance, pero al fin lo logra cuando el largo pasillo llega a una bifurcación. Deben elegir ir a la izquierda o la derecha y Hinata no parece saber cuál lado es más terrorífico.</p><p>—Quiero salir de aquí —escucha Kageyama que el otro susurra.</p><p>—Ey —le llama despacio para no tomarle por sorpresa.</p><p>Hinata no se asusta, pero gira rápidamente y se abraza con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Kageyama.</p><p>—Esto fue una horrible idea, horrible, horrible, horrible —masculla enterrando su cara en el pecho de Kageyama, lo que éste agradece totalmente porque no quiere que Hinata se dé cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que adorna sus labios.</p><p>Para él ha sido de las mejores ideas.</p><p>—Tranquilo, vamos a la salida —intenta calmarlo pasando su mano por los cabellos naranjas, disfrutando de su suavidad mientras lentamente comienza a avanzar.</p><p>Gira a la derecha porque recuerda que una vez le dijeron que, si se perdía en un laberinto, siempre se quedara del lado derecho. No sabe por qué, pero en ese momento le sonó algo sensato. Caminan un buen tramo hasta llegar a una parte más oscura todavía que el pasillo anterior. Escuchan cosas, o personas, reptando por el lugar sin acercarse demasiado. En un momento dado algo roza la pierna de Hinata y éste, con un gritito de terror, brinca hasta enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Kageyama. También hay ecos de lamentos y quejitos por lo que Kageyama afianza su agarre en la cintura de Hinata con un brazo y con el otro le masajea un poco la espalda.</p><p>—Ya casi salimos —intenta calmar de alguna forma, aunque no está cien por ciento seguro que de verdad estén a punto de salir.</p><p>Por suerte, así es. Puede ver el letrero que marca la salida, de un neón tenue que si no fuera por su buena vista se perdería entre toda esa oscuridad.</p><p>Varias personas con disfraces saltan de los rincones. Pero como Hinata tiene el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Kageyama y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, parece no darse cuenta. El moreno, por su parte, no parece ni un poco perturbado por toda la situación.</p><p>Salen al aire fresco de la tarde bajo la extraña mirada de algunos trabajadores, ya que Kageyama se niega totalmente a soltar a Hinata, que venden recuerdos y algunos snacks en esa parte y algunos clientes que aun rondan el lugar. Kageyama camina hasta que ve una banca donde puede dejar un momento a Hinata en lo que va por algo de beber y tomar. Hinata no parece darse cuenta que han salido de la casa y se niega a soltarle.</p><p>—Ya estamos afuera —informa Kageyama y, a regañadientes, Hinata le suelta.</p><p>El pequeño voltea a todos lados para darse cuenta que, efectivamente, se encuentran fuera del lugar. Mira al frente para ver la casa que se ve menos aterradora por la parte de atrás, pero se niega en rotundo mirar a las ventanas superiores.</p><p>Sin embargo, frunce fuertemente el ceño cuando mira hacia el rostro de Kageyama y ve cómo este intenta retener una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —salta a la defensiva, sintiéndose increíblemente abochornado por toda la situación.</p><p>—Claro que no, idiota —Kageyama le da un leve golpe en la cabeza—. Te traeré algo de beber, quédate aquí —indica el moreno antes de alejarse.</p><p>Voltea varias veces hacia atrás, creyendo que Hinata se sentiría inquieto si lo deja solo, pero, al contrario, parece ser un buen movimiento porque el chico se queda quieto en su lugar, enfurruñado. No se aleja demasiado para comprar las cosas, siempre al pendiente de Hinata.</p><p>Para cuando regresa con un bocadillo y una bebida, Hinata sigue molesto.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás enojado? —pregunta Kageyama sin entender la actitud del otro.</p><p>—Pareces disfrutar demasiado de esto —masculla en un susurro el pequeño, aceptando la bebida—. No se supone que sea así —dice aún más despacio para después dar un trago.</p><p>—No me estoy burlando de ti —repite Kageyama, arrodillándose frente a Hinata—. Y claro que estoy disfrutando esto. Estuviste pegado a mi todo el tiempo —agrega antes de también darle un sorbo a su bebida, repentinamente abochornado.</p><p>—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —pregunta Hinata, ladeando un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión.</p><p>Kageyama le entrega el bocadillo antes de contestar, luciendo terriblemente serio. Cuando parece poner en orden sus pensamientos, levanta el rostro para quedar a la altura de Hinata, siempre arrodillado frente a él.</p><p>—Me gusta que estés pegado a mí. Quiero que siempre estemos juntos —dice al fin, aunque luce molesto por alguna razón que Hinata no comprende.</p><p>Y es que a Kageyama le gustaría decirlo de una forma más directa. Decirle lo mucho que le gusta Hinata y lo mucho que disfruta su compañía y sus tonterías. Lo mucho que disfruta del calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, que se abrace con fuerza a él porque se siente seguro. Que Kageyama está dispuesto a protegerle de lo que se presente. Quiere decirle tantas cosas y no sabe cómo hacerlo que está molesto consigo mismo.</p><p>Sin embargo, en un momento de lucidez, Hinata comprende totalmente a lo que se refiere y no puede evitar la sonrisa tonta que adorna sus labios.</p><p>—Yo también, Kageyama —dice sin dejar de sonreír—. También quiero estar todo el tiempo a tu lado. Quería ser yo quien te lo dijera primero, pero…</p><p>Se encoge de hombros sin decir nada más, pero la sonrisa sigue en sus labios, brillante y alegre.</p><p>Kageyama deja las cosas que aún tiene en la mano, su bebida y un bocadillo que compró para él, a un lado de Hinata, y sin importarle que aún hay gente a su alrededor, se inclina hasta que sus labios chocan con los de Hinata.</p><p>A los dos se les corta la respiración. Es un beso casto y tranquilo, sólo ellos dos disfrutando del roce cargado de sentimientos que comparten. Profundizan sólo un poco, como saboreando lo que podrán probar más a futuro, sin ninguna prisa por separarse.</p><p>Pero se separan sólo porque escuchan una risilla cerca de ellos. Un par de chicas les ven embelesadas y ellos se sienten increíblemente abochornados por olvidar que se encuentran rodeados de gente. Se ponen de pie rápidamente para irse del lugar. Hinata se atreve a tomar la mano de Kageyama, quien gustoso acepta con un apretón y una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar, no saben a dónde, no tienen otro plan. Pero están juntos y eso es lo importante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La idea original es que fuera Kageyama quien estuviera aterrado pero se me hace tan fuera de su carácter que la neta no pude, perdón, perdóooooon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>